


Attainable Goals

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Attempt at Humor, Competition, Gen, Video & Computer Games, meta-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean develops a new obsession. Of course it's driving Sam nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attainable Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters, and I do not own or intend any ill-will towards Pop-Cap games.  
>  _Originally posted on Livejournal May 27, 2010_

After several hours, the quiet munching, groaning, splatting, bonging and cursing from the other side of the room woke Sam. He pulled his pillow over his head. "Dean."

"What?" said Dean, face lit by the bluish light of the laptop.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been playing that game?"

"I- Crap! Football zombie!" Dean's fingers skated and tapped on the touchpad.

Sam shoved the pillow off his face and flicked the bedside lamp on. "Dude. It's three AM. Can you dig up some headphones at least?"

His eyes locked on the screen, Dean shook his head. "Got no headphones. I'll get some tomorrow. Volume's as low as it goes. My cherry bombs aren't recharging fast enough!"

Sam put a hand over his eyes. "The sound effects are getting to me, Dean. I'm having nightmares about giant zombie termites."

The laptop emitted a digitized 'Nooooooo!'

"Damn it!" Dean smacked the table. "I hate those frigging football zombies."

Sam sighed. "I only showed you that game because it's ridiculous. I didn't expect you to get addicted to it."

"I'm not addicted," said Dean as he clicked 'Play Again'.

"Three AM, Dean. You were playing when I went to bed."

"Yeah, so?"

"That's four solid hours. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"See? Addicted. Eat something and go to sleep."

Dean planted a sunflower.

"Aren't we leaving early in the morning so we can hit Wichita before dark?"

"Yep. Seven AM. You can drive."

Sam blinked at the ceiling.

" _The zombies are coming._ " moaned the laptop.

Sam slowly sat up. "You want me to drive?"

"Yeah, sure," Dean muttered. "Finally, more sunshine!"

"'Yeah, sure.' Just like that?"

Dean shrugged and planted a pea-shooter in front of the sunflower.

"Okay. Think about that. You'd rather let me drive the Impala, without me even asking, than stop playing that game."

Dean blinked, then frowned at the laptop. "Holy crap."

"Close the laptop. Eat something. Go to sleep."

The chair squeaked as Dean leaned back from the table. "Maybe it's a mind control thing. Something about the little plants, the way they bob back and forth, maybe it's hypnotic."

"Plants vs Zombies is not evil, Dean. It's a game."

"Then why couldn't I stop playing it?"

Sam propped himself up against the headboard. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, Sam, I really want to know."

"Because you don't like losing."

"What?" Dean threw a sarcastic look at his brother. "Nobody likes losing, Sam."

"Yeah, but you take it further than most people. From what I can tell, that game is one of those games where you play until you die. It's discouraging. There's no real way of finally winning. It doesn't matter what you do or how well you play, in the end, you die."

Dean nudged a corner of the laptop. "Maybe it doesn't always though, maybe if I make it far enough..."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "What scenario are you playing?"

"Survival."

"Survival what?"

"Survival Endless."

Sam smirked. "Exactly. Endless until you die."

Dean frowned.

"Wave after wave of zombies coming at you until you die. And you're doing this at three AM. For fun."

The sound of a lawnmower mowing down an unopposed zombie broke the silence.

"I never thought I'd say this Dean, but can you please go back to surfing for porn?"

-

Plinkplunkplinkplonkplunkplinkplonkplunk! Ode to Joy. Some kind of explosion.

Sam opened his eyes and peered at the clock. Three-thirty.

"Dean, what the hell?"

"Sorry, Sammy," said Dean with a grin. "Headphones tomorrow."

"You're still playing Plants vs Zombies?"

"Nope. Peggle. No monsters, ten levels and it's done. And there's fireworks!"

Sam moaned, rolled over and clamped a pillow over his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is playing the free online versions of [Plants vs Zombies](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plants_vs_zombies) and [Peggle](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peggle). The download versions may differ wildly, and for all I know there is a way to finally win on "Survival Endless".


End file.
